


Weekend Wonders

by OddmentsandTweaks



Series: A Treasured Collection [9]
Category: Night at the Museum (Movies)
Genre: Ahkmenrah is a good uncle, Ahkmenrah is confused, Ahkmenrah is lord of tickling, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Gross amounts of Fluff!, Movie Watching, Museum as a family, Nicky Daley is an only child, Nicky Daley is jealous, Rexy is a giant bony puppy, Sacagawea is done with idiot cavemen, Teddy is a good Daddy, Teensy bit of pre-slash if you look closely..., Teeny bit of angst first though, Tha (Caveman-Night at the Museum-mention of), The museum watches Jurassic Park, fluffy feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-04 23:29:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4157037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OddmentsandTweaks/pseuds/OddmentsandTweaks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little snapshot of what the exhibits get upto on a normal weekend...</p><p>A story in which Nicky is Jealous, Ahk is confused, Sacagawea is done, Larry is happy, Teddy is a daddy and everyone is grateful Rexy is who he is...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weekend Wonders

**Author's Note:**

> Here is a new installment for you, this is a shorter, lighter story for you all since I thought we could all do with a bit of fluff! I hope you enjoy this offering, the Jurassic Park nod is in honour of the new film and really, I wanted everyone to appreciate how awesome Rexy is! :D
> 
> Thank you so much to everyone for the comments and kudos for this story, I can’t tell you how much it means to me and how much it makes me want to continue writing this little world!

Nicky didn’t mean to say what he said. Honestly, it just sort of got away from him and before he knew it he was yelling fit to burst.

He’d had a really bad day at school, his teacher was sick so the day that had been planned (including a trip to the aquarium) got cancelled. He’d tripped over his own feet at recess and ripped his new jeans his mom had picked up for him last week, he’d lost his lunch money and been given a pile of homework by the substitute teacher.

All he’d wanted was to have a quiet Friday evening at the museum with Ahk and watch movies. They’d planned it last week and Nicky had been really looking forward to it.

So when he saw Ahk with JB tied to his chest it was the last straw.

Ahk had come over to greet him, big smile on his face and Nicky saw red.

“Why’ve you got JB AGAIN?!”

“Oh, Sacagawea asked me to have him whilst she tended the Neanderthals, Tha decided jumping off the first floor balcony was a good idea.” Ahk read the annoyance in Nicky’s face which puzzled him, “it won’t be for long,” he began trying to be peaceable, “I’ve got him off to sleep already. I thought we could use the office to watch your movies.”

“Ugh!” Nicky threw up his hands in disgust, he just wanted Ahk to himself for the duration of ONE MOVIE! Why was that so hard a thing to manage?! “Why can’t Anna or Ragnar or Attila or even Dexter have him for a change?!”

“Because I was at the desk waiting for you.” The confusion was clear in the pharaoh’s voice,  “Attila is training tonight with his men, I haven’t seen Anna or Ragnar and of course I can’t leave JB with Dexter! Why are you upset? It won’t be for long.”

This was evidently the wrong thing to say.  

“YOU’VE ALWAYS GOT HIM!” Exploded Nicky. “WHENVER I WANT TO DO SOMETHING WITH YOU HE’S ALWAYS THERE! ALWAYS GETTING IN THE WAY! ”

Ahk was floored, “Nicky, what in Ra’s name has got into you?!”

“I just want to spend some time with you!” Nicky yelled, “Not with anyone else! YOU,YOU LIKE HIM MORE THAN ME!” The boy raged, bursting into tears.

Before Ahk could respond Nicky was off and running, and Jean-Baptiste, startled by the screaming added his own wailing to the mix.

Ahk closed his eyes in defeat, “ _Horus give me strength.”_ He sighed trying to work out what on earth to do about this new situation. No one had ever complained about not spending enough time with him before. He was confused, upset, annoyed and had no idea what to do about it.    

Sacagawea returned not long after looking decidedly like a woman who was trying to retain her patience with life.  

“Thank you for having him!” She took her unhappy child from the still aghast pharaoh, still wrapped up in the idiocy of the cavemen to be truly focused on the situation she’d just walked into, “I’m sorry to ask with such little notice.”

“It can’t be helped, the Neanderthals have a quite the imperviousness to fear it seems.” Answered Ahk almost automatically.

“Yes, I think I’m going to have to ask Larry to keep an extra stock of wax on hand so I can manage quick repairs.” She looked about taking in her surroundings properly, “Where’s Nicky? I thought you two were having an evening?”

“So did I.”

Sac looked back to Ahk immediately at his tone, concern flashing through her. “What happened?” she asked, worry beginning to lace through her words.

“He flew into a rage when he saw I had Jean-Baptiste. Claimed I spent too much time with him and that I liked my nephew better than him, the one I call _brother of my heart_!” Ahk was clearly getting more annoyed the longer he was thinking about what had happened. Sac was not about to let both of them lose their tempers. She’d heard about what happened the last time Ahk got angry. The idea of him shattering a sword over his knee still sent a shiver of horror down her spine.

“Why would he think that?” She asked calmly, hoping the tone would help mollify Ahk, at least a little, “You both spend time together regularly do you not?”

“I thought so!” Ahk threw up his arms in exasperation, annoyed at being accused of doing something wrong when he knew he’d just been helping, “He’s usually been happy to spend time with the pair of us when I have had _little jewel_ , he will sit and hold him on occasion too. I don’t know what I have done to offend him or even give him the idea!”

“Then has something else happened?” She pressed gently, trying to see a cause in this unusual behaviour in Nicky without setting Ahk off into a rage himself. It was sad thought Sac, he’d spent so long being conditioned on how to act and behave in public, repressing his more instinctive responses sometimes his wilder emotions actually broke forth when it got too much, especially now he was finally beginning to relax a little in the museum, training be damned. He’d never learned how to moderate things like emotions healthily. 

“I don’t know! I’ve hardly said two words to him this evening before he stormed off!” snapped Ahk.

“It’s not like Nicky to rage like that,” soothed Sacagawea, “something must have occurred to push him like that.”

“Well he didn’t tell me!” huffed the young ruler, fed up that he was the unwitting cause of unhappiness.

“Why not go and find him?” suggested Sacagawea lightly, “I have Jean-Baptiste back now, go and see what has caused this.”

Ahk ran a hand over his face, drawing in a deep calming breath, “Of course, sorry, _Ka-Sister_ , I didn’t not mean to gripe at you.”

Sac smiled, “You’re allowed to get annoyed Ahk, everyone is. Nicky is just beginning to reach the age where his temper gets short and irrational. You survived that phase too”

“Hardly,” he commented darkly before changing subject hastily, “That is going to be a wonder to endure.”

“If you can run a kingdom you can handle growing pains.”

“That remains to be seen.”

“You’ll be fine. You know where to find me if you need me at all.”

“Thanks Sac,” he kissed her cheek gratefully and got licked by Jean-Baptiste before heading off to find his grumpy little brother.

***

Ahk was trying hard to recall how much he’d spent time with just Nicky recently. If he was honest, it hadn’t been nearly as much as much as before Jean-Baptiste had joined them. Hmm, maybe Nicky did have a point.

He found the boy on his first try.

Nicky was on the third floor sat in one of the little forgotten offices that must have last been used before Ahk had arrived at the museum. It was the one that he and Ahk had cleaned up and tidied into a little work space, where both boys could concentrate on the current homework assignment (Ahk enjoyed the tasks Nicky was set, helping where he could and learning when he couldn’t)

Ahk stood in the doorway, observing the hunched figure of the child finding some of the annoyance drain out of him.

“Want to tell me what has made you so angry?”

The boy startled, “Ahk! You made me jump! What are you doing here?”

“I came to see what the matter was.” He stated matter-of-factly. He wasn’t ready to be truly sympathetic just yet, Nicky needed to know he couldn’t just behave like that.

Ashamed, the boy dropped his head, “I’m sorry, it’s not your fault, just had a bad day.”

Ahk sighed, prayed to the gods for patience that he wasn’t particularly feeling and crossed over to the boy. He looked Nicky over, taking in the curled up posture and praying again to be a better older brother than he had had sat down beside him since the younger boy was looking genuinely remorseful, “it must be more than that.” He prompted gently.

“Urgh.” Nicky huffed, leaning forwards sinking his head onto his hands,  “It’s just nothing went right today and I got here and I just wanted some time without having a screamy baby in the mix and there he was, attached to you again just when we were meant to be watching a film. I’m sorry, I know I was being a jerk, he can’t help being a baby, I didn’t mean to get so mad.”

“It’s understandable.” Ahkmenrah nodded, though he spoke with a note of chiding, “But you know I have to look after JB in emergencies though.”

“I know.” the boy sighed not making eye contact.

Ahk was beginning to take pity on Nicky, he didn’t like to see the boy upset even if it was mostly through his own doing. He was only young after all. “But I don’t have him all the time, I realise we’ve not spent as much time together as we have previously and I miss that too.” He turned to face the child, “Nicholas, look at me.” The use of the formal name made Nicky obey instantly.

Ahk had his sincere face on, the one that made his eyes look like they were practically glowing blue. “Never think for one moment that I place Jean-Baptiste above you in my affections. You are and always will be brother of my heart. Never forget that. Jean-Baptiste is my granted nephew and I love him just as much as I love you. He has different needs and demands more of me when I have him but never, ever think that I would choose him over you. I love you both.”

Nicky hadn’t realised how much he’d needed to hear those words. His eyes welled as he leaned into Ahk. “Sorry for being stupid.”  

Ahk squeezed the boy’s shoulder. “You’re not stupid Nicky, no one could ever call you that. You were angry, we all say things we don’t mean and you’ve apologised. I’m sorry for making you feel like you were unimportant to me, you’ll always be important to me.” He let that sit a moment before continuing, “so are we agreed?”

“Agreed to what?”

“To forgive each other and carry on with what we had planned for this evening. JB is back with Sacagawea since she has finished patching up Tha. I assume we still have plenty of time to view some of these movies of yours?”

The boy looked uncertain, “you still want to watch stuff with me? Even though I said all that stuff?”

Ahk regarded Nicky with a raised eyebrow, “What part of forgiveness do you not understand?”

Nicky buried his face in Ahk’s chest for a moment to compose himself. He looked up again into the older boy’s amused face. “Thanks Ahk, you’re a real bro sometimes.”

Ahk gasped in mock-horror, “Only sometimes?! What am I the rest of the time?” He got a look of pure evil in his eyes, “Oh, actually I think I know.”

Nicky knew that look. He leapt up and towards the door with a shriek determined to outrun Ahk before he could tickle him.

They ended up in a giggly, tangled pile back in the Night Guard office (Ahk was impressed, Nicky was getting faster, he would have to practice more before Nicky grew any taller and out ran him). They settled happily to watch Nicky’s movies of choice, one was something about a magical board game and a man who’d been trapped inside it. (Privately Ahk thought he looked as though he could be Teddy’s grandson.)

Larry found them at 4am, both of them fast asleep, Nicky curled into a crownless and collarless Ahk, his short curls wild from the tickle fight earlier. They were both tucked into the pharaoh’s voluminous cloak.

The Night Guard smiled at the pair of them, snapping a few pictures for the wall (it had been an album but he quickly ran out of room) before leaving them in peace, dawn was a way off yet and they looked far too comfortable, evidently sorting out whatever argument had occurred earlier. Sacagawea had filled him in briefly. Larry had sighed at the time, it had figured really, Nicky was an only child. It was bound to happen at some point but at least it seemed resolved now. He tucked the cloak tighter around the pair of them just about resisting the urge to ruffle both heads. He’d be back later to rouse Ahk, making sure he got back to his exhibit in time but for now he was willing to just leave them be as brothers in arms.

***

Saturday night was thankfully devoid of any drama, just the usual games and merry making. Nicky insisted on showing everyone the film Jurassic Park as the evening wore on. Neither Daley was prepared for the resulting exclamations though really, they should have seen it coming. 

“THAT IS WHAT REXY IS SUPPOSED TO LOOK LIKE WERE HE TO BE OF FLESH?!” Octavius was caught between horror and fascination.

“NEVERMIND THAT! LOOK AT TH’BEAST GO! REXY SHOULD BE EATIN’ AL’US FOR SUPPER!” Jed was bouncing in agitation.

“Why,” Ahk began trying to keep the nerves from his voice, “is Rexy like he is and not like, like that” he asked Larry, pointing nervously to the screen.

“I have no idea, but I am very grateful.”

The Pharaoh swallowed trying to control his nerves, turning back to the screen, thinking uncomfortably now of how many times he’d ridden Rexy around the museum with Nicky, “So am I.”

It really should have occurred to Larry that the exhibits had absolutely no idea really what dinosaurs were, let alone how they were meant to behave despite living with one. Most of them, it turned out, thought Rexy was a dragon of some kind, a baby, wingless dragon. The idea of him being part of a ruling race of terrible lizards who could and would eat humans without a second thought was not a welcome one. Larry was pretty certain he saw more than a few world views shift irreplaceably that night.

Despite all this the film still proved hugely popular, the exhibits jumping and shouting in surprise at various points, Larry noticed but didn’t comment on the fact that Anna and Ragnar didn’t let go of each other’s hands after they’d grabbed them in a moment of fear even when the moment of horror had passed instead he shared a knowing look and smile with Sacagawea. With her eyes she directed him towards a certain roman general and cowboy who were doing exactly the same thing. Larry’s smile widened.

Whilst the exhibits were genuinely frightened at points in the movie the moment where the traitor computer technician got eaten earned a hearty cheer from all of them.(really, Larry shouldn’t be surprised but he kept forgetting how bloodthirsty they all could be) Most of them were utterly fascinated by the premise though since the study of dinosaurs and even general knowledge of paleontology only really began in earnest when Teddy was a boy and he, technically, if you went by chronology of actual birth dates rather than years live and life experiences, was one of the youngest in the museum.

They asked Larry and Nicky questions nineteen to the dozen so much so that Larry promised to bring in books for them to satisfy their curiosity.

Rexy got a lot of extra love in the following few weeks, plenty of pettings and games of tug of war by waves of now very grateful exhibits for their puppy t-rex. Larry left Nicky explaining the different types of dinosaurs and where their bones had been found to Ahk, Attila, Jed and Octavius all of whom were paying rapt attention.

All in all it had been a very pleasant Saturday.

***

Sunday rolled around, the traditionally more quiet evening of the week.  Sacagawea and Teddy were still making up for all the horribleness of their separation and given there was no Nicky that evening they asked Ahk to have the child. Sac always liked to try and make sure Ahkmenrah had something to occupy him on Sunday evenings if she could, she couldn’t bear the sadness he couldn’t quite hide in his eyes on very calm evenings, his mind tended to wander far into unhappy memories.

As it was, Jean-Baptiste was incredibly restless, fussing and griping and clearly wanting to DO something.  Fortunately Ahk had a plan, carrying off his nephew towards new adventures.

Larry crossed paths with them two hours later, Ahk clearly on his way back to return his now calm charge. Both looked happy, exuding the air of satisfaction felt after a long, successful venture. Ahk was as usual when he had JB, collarless and sporting the carefree older brother look Larry loved to see. It was slowly becoming a more common sight on his face, the young ruler looking completely at ease with his little charge.         

Larry beamed at the pair of them, “There you are little man! Been having an adventure with uncle Ahk?”

“Indeed,” Grinned the pharaoh, losing about ten years in the process, “he is remarkably good at crawling for a babe his age,” He turned his attention to the baby in his arms, “we’ve been exploring the mineral room haven’t we? You liked the big crystals didn’t you?” He spoke in English for Larry’s sake, he still liked to converse in his native tongue when he could with the baby and Jean-Baptiste was an enthusiastic ear. He was also determined the child would learn to speak his language in due course. He couldn’t wait for the little boy to start being able to reply. 

Jean-Baptiste, in answer, whooped and licked Ahkmenrah’s face.

Larry was amused at how pleased Ahk looked at the indignity, “what have we said about kissing? You do it like this.” The Pharaoh very gently kissed the baby’s cheek and was rewarded with another lick.

Ahk sighed in mock-exasperation, “We’ll get there eventually.”

“Oh yeah,” Larry agreed, “kids suddenly manage stuff with no warning. Like you mister,” Larry tickled the baby’s tummy earning him a happy giggle, “and the spontaneous crawling thing. I thought Jed and Octavius were both gonna pass out. Lucky you spoke to the mammals Ahk.” Larry had quietly told Ahk in confidence about the crawling incident, thanking him for the presence of mind to forewarn the animals that JB was not a snack. Once Ahk had got over his initial horror at the situation he’d laughed long and hard at Larry’s rendition of the panic experienced by all three men whilst watching Nala head for the child.

“Yes, though I doubt they’d have harmed him really, it’s night guards they have a taste for.” Ahk deadpanned.

“Not funny Ahk.”

“It’s only the truth. The Pharaoh grinned.

Larry rolled his eyes, “Yeah, yeah, whatever. Now, you wanna hand him over to me? We’ve got about thirty minutes.”

“Is it really so late?” Ahk’s eyes widened in concern, “if you don’t mind then, I promised Ragnar I would speak with him before dawn.”

“Oh, cool if you’re seeing him can you pass him this? I didn’t get chance tonight.” He pulled a small bag of clean, boiled bones from his jacket pocket.

“What in Ra’s name does he want with those?!” Asked Ahk, slightly appalled.

“No clue, but he was pretty insistent, figured it couldn’t do any harm. Can you tell him I couldn’t get roe deer but lamb should be just as good.”

“As you wish.” He took the bag dutifully wondering at the strangeness of northern customs. .   

“Thanks pal. See you tomorrow.”

“Till tomorrow my friends,” Ahk squeezed Larry’s shoulder to make up for the lack of usual hug (Ahk never liked to risk squishing the baby with hugging despite being told repeatedly it was fine and JB wouldn’t actually get squished) and placed a tender kiss on Jean-Baptiste’s brow before sweeping off towards the Norse warriors display.

“Right JB, ready for bed?” Asked Larry, smiling at the yawning little boy in his arms.

“Lawrence!” Greeted Teddy jovially, “ah, there you are my boy, Sacagawea has asked I come collect Jean-Baptiste.” He began to walk over to the pair, “I take it he had a good time with our Pharaoh?”

JB perked up at the sound of Teddy’s voice, bouncing out of the sleepyness that was beginning to creep up on him following a proper explore.

“Yeah, he likes his crystals does our little guy. Ahk had him crawling all over to reach the shiny things”

“Splendid! Did you crawl very far my boy? Which one was your favourite?” He asked the child as he got closer.

Jean-Baptiste turned fully to greet Teddy, a huge smile erupting on his face. He reached for the president happily.

“Daddy”

Teddy stopped short.

“What?”

“Daddy” repeated the little one, delighted at seeing his father figure.

“Oh my.”

Larry watched as Teddy’s eyes welled, reaching out for the child, “good evening Son.” he breathed, cuddling the little boy close.

Larry’s smile reached ear to ear. “How about that?”

“Indeed,” Teddy was valiantly trying to recover himself, “you are a clever one aren’t you my boy? My bright little cub!” Teddy whooped suddenly throwing his arms up with the child, making him shriek with delight.

Larry had rarely seen Teddy looking so entirely joyful.

“Right, well,” The beaming president seemed to remember Larry was still there, “we need to be heading off to our lovely Sacagawea don’t we my boy? Shall we find Mama?”  

Jean-Baptiste trilled with happiness, launching himself at Teddy’s face and proceeded to lick him soundly. The president laughed heartily, “I love you to my boy. Now onwards! Fare thee well Lawrence till tonight!”

Teddy was almost bouncing as he headed off to Sac’s exhibit, Larry stood and watched them leave, still beaming at the events that had just unfolded. He remembered fondly the day Nicky had first managed “Dada.” He had been beyond ecstatic, the warm glow in his chest then was blooming once more.

He made his final round for the night, checking over everything still smiling. It was good to be part of a family.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for reading! I hope you enjoyed this lighter offering for a change! Please let me know what you thought! 
> 
> The next installment is going to be rather full of Ahk angst (so be warned!) I should have the first chapter up by the end of next week!
> 
> Thanks again everyone!


End file.
